Who Needs Brian ?
by liveynikole
Summary: Chalk goodness . My take on how it should go .
1. Chapter 1

Who Needs Brian

" We belong together ", said Alek as he leaned in to kiss me . I was shocked at first but then I realized , this is what I've wanted . I pressed my body into him , deepening the kiss , snaking my hand in his hair and the other around his neck . My mouth opened under his and our tounges started fighting for dominance . We pulled back for air , I glanced over and saw Brian standing there , eyes wide in shock.

" Brian ? What are you doing here ? " I asked , trying to go to him but Aleks hands forced me to stay by him .

" I came to give you this . " He said as he handed me the wrap that went to my moms dress . " I guess i understand why we cant be together , you already have a boyfriend ! " he shouted , hands shaking as he walked to his car .

I looked at Alek and told him I'd be right back and gave him a stern look that obviously said let go . He did so and i walked over to Brian . " I'm sorry Brian but I told you we were just friends right from the start you just wouldn't listen ." The next thing I knew I was knocked to the ground and Alek was infront of me , beating the hell out of Brian .

" Alek ." I said as I stood up and wraped my arms around his waist . He turned around looking at me . making sure I was ok .

" Chloe , are you alright ? Did he hurt you ? " He asked , franticlly searching my eyes for any trace of me lying as I shook my head , I smiled and instantly regreated it because I winced and his eyes turned into slits .

" Alek look at me ! I'm fine . Please lets just go inside ! " I shrieked as he turned to go after Brian again . I think the tone in my voice got to him because he instantly calmed down , looked at my tear soaked face , and walked me inside .

As soon as the door closed I fell into him hiding my face in his chest sobing , forgeting my mom was upstairs . she came running down the stairs . " Chloe whats wrong ? " she asked obliviaus to whom it was that was holding me . I just shook my head . I couldn't talk about it . I looked up at Alek , he nodded , knowing what I wanted .

" Brian saw us kissing , got mad , and hit Chloe so I beat the hell out of him . " He explained . Mom Finally noticing him , looked at us .

" HE DID WHAT ? ! Are you two ok ? Are you hurt ? she asked , anger boiling threw her .

" We're fine mom I promise . Can alek stay , please ? I'm still shaken up and he's the only one who can calm me down . Please mom ? " I rambled , hoping she'd budge and say yes .

" Well . . . "


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own the nine lives of Chloe king because if I did Alek and Chloe would be together .**

" Well . . . I guess but the door stays open and the clothes stay on ! am I understood ! " She said , agitated . We nodded and walked upstairs . We layed down and I cuddled into him as he but a protective arm around me .

Aleks POV

Im going to kill him . He hit my Chloe , right infront of me ! He is so lucky she pulled me off . He better hope I dont see him when Im alone . I looked at the sleeping angel in my arms . She was just so lovely . How did I get so lucky ?

- The Next Morning -

Chloe's POV

I got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a yellow low cut polk-a-dot tank top with my white DC's . Then I walked into the bathroom and did my hair and makeup , when I walked out I saw the sleeping Alek on my bed hugging the pillow I put in place of myself so he wouldnt wake .

I walked over to him and lay a light kiss on his cheek . He woke up and smiled his brilliant smile . " Get up and get ready , we have school. " I said and walked out of the room to the kitchen to make some eggs and bacon .

After about teen minutes he decended the stairs , wrapping his arms around my waist , as i finished cooking . We sat down and ate , then walked to the coffee shop and lucky for us Brian was there , waiting for her , with an agonized look on his face .

As soon as I saw him I tensed up in fear . Alek looked at me , confused , then followed my fear strikened gaze . He immediatly stepped infront of me , blocking Brians view . This angred Brian , he steped forward about to hit Alek when he whispered " duck " I did so and his fist grazed over my hair . Alek towered over him as he said in a menicing voice , " I suggest you leave , now ! Don't make a fool of yourself by getting your ass kicked by a sixteen year old ! "

Brian swung again , but by this time i was by Amy and Alek was dodging him over and over , down , side , side , down , side , over and over . Soon Brian was exusted , Alek hit him one good time right in the mouth , blood pouring out .

" Are you alright ? Did he hurt you ? " He asked giving me a once over when I told him I was fine . We continued our walk to school .

We walked in hand in hand , people staring , but I loved it . I loved the feel of our skin touching . We heard all of the rumors . I found it funny . " Shes pregnant " " blackmail " and " hes using her for sex " . He stoped in the middle of the hall and crashed his lips to mine . the rumors stoped after that .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : i do not own the nine lives of chloe king . if i did Alek and Chloe would be together .**

**I no the last chapter kinda sucked . I hope this ones better .**

_previously on Who Needs Brian _

_ We walked in hand in hand , people staring , but I loved it . I loved the feel of his hand in mine . We heard all of the rumors and gossip people started . I found it funny , " she's pregnant " " blackmail " " he's using her for sex " . He stoped in the middle of the hall and crashed his lips to mine . The gossip stoped after that ._

When I got to my locker I opened it only to have it slammed shut in my face . " STAY AWAY FROME ALEK ! HE IS MINE !" said a tall brunette .

Well then you wont like where he stayed last night " I said with a smirk on my face " he's mine , get over it ."

Oh whatever Chole , Alek was with me last night . " She's lying her ass off the little witch ! With that I saw Alek walking over to us .

Well lets just ask him " I stated then turned to Alek , " where were you last night Alek ? " I asked , the brunettes face went pale and her heart beat sped up .

" Well baby , I was with you " he said to me with that brilliant smile , then looked at the girl , " and . . . who are you ? " he said , irritated .

I-Im um , uh Brittany . " She stampered , clearly imbarrassed , I laughed .

" Come on Alek , lets get to class . We dont wanna be late . " I stated then kissed him full on the lips , wrapping my arms around his neck , him dropping his books to wrap his around my waist . I broke the kiss , grabed his hand , and walked to class .

The day flew by , all I could think about was earlier at my locker and that girl . It felt so good to stand up for my man . I loved how it felt . Stupid bitch tried to lie and get me mad at Alek .

Lunch

ALEKS POV

Chloe walked in and I swear every guy in the room turned to watch her . I got up and walked over to her , laying a light , gentle kiss on her lips . I pulled back , smiling , and we went over to Amy , Paul , and Jasmine , whom all were smiling and jumping up and down .

We sat down , ate , then went to class . Amy wouldnt leave well enough alone and quit asking what happened .

Chloe's house

CHLOES POV

" I love you " I said , smiling down at him . I was stradling him , kissing him . His face lite up and he kissed me passionatly . I tugged at his shirt and slowly took it off of him , rubbing my hands down his abs and touched his belt , letting my hand linger there . He threw off my shirt as I ripped off his pants and well you get what happened .

When we were done he wispered in my ear " I love you too Chloe . " and thats how we feel asleep , me laying on his bare chest , i was wearing his shirt , and his arms wraped lovingly around my waist .

- TWO WEEKS LATER -

I was staring down at a little white stick that stated I was preganant . I turned around and walked out with a horrified look on my face . Alek was there and when he saw my face he looked at me , confused , then took the little white stick out of my hands , looked at it , then mimicked my expresstion .

" C-chloe . . . "

**Chliff hanger but hey im pretty sure its not hard to figure out . hope it was good . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own the nine lives of chloe king , if I did Alek and Chloe would be together :D !**

_Previously on Who Needs Brian_

_ I was staring down at a little white stick that stated I was preganant . I turned around and walked out with a horrified look on my face . Alek was there and when he saw my face he looked at me , confused , then took the little white stick out of my hands , looked at it , then mimicked my expresstion ._

_ " C-chloe . . . "_

" C-chloe ? Are you ok ? Im not leaving , I promise " He said , grabing me and hugging me . I wrapped my arms around him then went to tell my mom .

- 9 Months Later -

" It's a boy ! " shouted the doctor , cuttings Kadiens ambilical cord , wrapping him in a blanket , and walked over to clean out his lungs so he could breath . He handed me my son and I looked up at Alek .

" Kadien James Petrov " I stated as I handed him our son , my beautiful baby boy . He had brown hair like his Gam'ma and blue eyes like mine , other than that he looked just like his daddy .

We went home two days later , I moved in with Alek about a month ago , and got into our new rutien . We took turns getting Kadien , Alek quit basketball for obvious reasons , and other times Jasmine and Valintina helped .

Everybody loves him . After about five weeks we were back in school and the rumors started up . " He's only with her because she had his baby " " She's blackmailing him " " Thats not his baby " I turned to that one , Brittany .

" Listen bitch ! Kadien is his so shut the fuck up and stay the hell away frome us ! " I scram . Alek , who was standing next to me , wrapping a loving arm around my waist and led me away .

" Calm down . They can think what they want . I know the truth and so does eveybody who matters . Okay ? Calm down . " He said giving me a loving kiss .

" Can we just go home ? Please , I miss Kadien and I wanna hold him . " I begged . He gave me a look but agreed . We got in the car and went to get Kadien from the nursery .

The woman gave us a wierd look . " We're here to get our son , Kadien Petrov ? " I said , I had a gut feeling that something was wrong .

" Miss your brother came and got him nomore than five minutes ago . He said you asked him too . " She said confused .

" What ! I dont have a brother ! Thats what the list of names was for ! Damnit your supose to call me before you let somebody take my fucking child ! " I scram in her face . Alek ran out of the nursery to look for the guy who took him . " Did you at least find out who the guy was ? " i asked , calmer than before .

" His name was . . . . "

I no i suck at cliff hangers but hey i try :D

REVIEW !

Thanks (:


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner . Ive had alot of stuff going on , guy drama then family drama then both at the same time and I havent really felt up to writing but here is chapther five .**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the nine lives of chloe king if I did the story would be soooooooooooooooooooooooo different ! **

**Enjoy (:**

_ Previously on Who Needs Brian_

_ The woman gave us a wierd look . " We're here to get our son , Kadien Petrov ? " I said , I had a gut feeling that something was wrong ._

_ " Miss your brother came and got him nomore than five minutes ago . He said you asked him too . " She said confused . _

_ " What ! I dont have a brother ! Thats what the list of names was for ! Damnit your supose to call me before you let somebody take my fucking child ! " I scram in her face . Alek ran out of the nursery to look for the guy who took him . " Did you at least find out who the guy was ? " i asked , calmer than before ._

_ " His name was . . . . " _

Chloes POV

" He said his name was Brian . I'm so sorry , please if there is anything I can do - " She started to say but I cut her off .

" Call the police , give them this picture , and tell them our adress if needed . We are going to look for him . " I stated in a cold tone as i handed her a picture out of Aleks wallet that he just happened to leave in my purse and our adress . Oh I was pissed ! What the hell was that woman thinking ! His name wasnt on the fucking list so why the hell would she let him take my child ? I consentrated on my hearing listening for my sons beautiful heartbeat or maybe even his crying .

" Alek ... What if he is hurt , or worse ... " I couldnt bring myself to say those dreaded words but even if I could have said them Alek wouldnt allow me to .

" NO ! Dont say it . Just dont , he is fine . If he wasnt we would know , just please ! Dont say it . " He pleded . Thats when I heard it . Kadiens heart beat ! Then I saw him , Brian , holding my son down an allyway , smiling that minicing smile of his .

" Give me my son you smug bastard ! " I yelled , anger boiling threw me . My vision was turning red and all I could think about was how many ways I could kill him .

" Why ? He should be my son , not that selfish bastard over there that got you knocked up two weeks after you started dating ! I bet the only reason he is with you now is because you had his fucking kid , otherwise he would have been long gone by now ! " he scram , waking Kadien as well .

With that I ran up and punched him , while grabing Kadien so he wouldnt drop him , then I ran like a bat out of hell . Alek beat the living shit out of him then lead the police to his unconsious body . He was arrested for kidnapping and we went back to the car and drove home .

Kadien had fallen back asleep by the time we got to the apartment so I put him in his crib and walked over to Alek , " We have to leave , this cant happen again . Not to him , not Kadien . "

He nodded , knowing I was right . " We will the Valintina then we will leave . " He said , taking me into his arms and hugged me tight . We walked over to the nursery and watched our little boy sleep , as we went to the couch in his room . We soon were asleep to and by the time we woke up Valintina was home , hands on her hips , staring at us .

Alek looked up at her then slowly lifted up and stood infront of her with me beside him , holding the now awake Kadien , as I walked to get him a bottle and pack our stuff . Valintina noticed and her face fell , " where are you three going ? " she asked , tears threatning to fall .

" We have to leave , go into hiding . Brian took Kadien today . He walked right into the daycare center and took him , claming he was Chloes brother . I- We cant let that happen again . Not to him , not Kadien . Im sorry but we have to go . " he said , eyes watering . We didnt want to leave but it was nessesary . So we packed all the ecensials , then drove away in his red Dodge Charger .

Tennessee was beautiful ! Kadien loved it here and soon , a few months after he turned two ,he had a beautiful little sister to enjoy it with . Her name was Faith Khristen Petrov . She had my blonde curls and her daddys beautiful chocolate brown eyes . She was identical to me , you could tell she was mine . She was a daddys girl from the start , as Kadien was a mommas boy . Alek was trying to teach him to play basketball but Kadien wouldnt have it , he wanted to play football , me and Alek had a arguement about it but he quickly agreed that he wasnt going to force his son into anything .

When Kadien turned five , and Faith three we decided it was time to go back to Sanfransisco . Jasmine , Valintina , Amy , Paul , and my mom had no idea that we had another child so I was nervous to what their reactions would be . We had arranged for an apartment to be prepared only two floors away from Valintinas so we stopped there before going to her house.

when we got there Kadien was infront of me and Faith was behind Alek , because we wanted to suprise them . We knocked on the door and Valintina and Jasmine opened it and smiled at us , unawear of the little girl behind Alek.

" We have a suprise for you two . You have known about Kadien but you have yet to meet Faith . " stated Alek , as he reached behind him and grabed for the little girl and pulled her into his arms , smiling proudly .

" A-alek , C-chloe . . . "

**Review ! I wanna know what you guys think ! : D**


End file.
